


XC2 H2H: More than just Girl Talk

by KneecapRock



Series: KneecapRock's stories from the Xenoblade Multiverse [6]
Category: Xenoblade Chronicles 2 (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Multiplicity/Plurality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 04:21:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KneecapRock/pseuds/KneecapRock
Summary: A micro fanfic. Vale invites Mythra to tea, where they eventually become girlfriends.This is a SFW story.
Relationships: Mythra/Vale
Series: KneecapRock's stories from the Xenoblade Multiverse [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934293
Kudos: 6





	XC2 H2H: More than just Girl Talk

**Heart-to-Heart: More Than Just Girl Talk**

_Spoiler warning: THIS CONTAINS MAJOR SPOILERS FOR XENOBLADE CHRONICLES 2_

_This is meant to read like a Heart-to-Heart in the game, with a tad of description to make up for the lack of a visual element._

Vale heard a muffled weeping coming from Mythra’s room. If it were almost any other person, she’d have ignored it entirely. But Mythra was one of her only true friends. Despite her efforts to convince herself otherwise, she had come to acknowledge over the course of her journey with the Aegis and her driver that she actually cares about other people.

Vale: *sigh*

Quickly, Vale scribbled a note out for Mythra:  
  


I can hear you. It’s only us two in our quarters for now. Come out and chat about it if you’d like. I’ll put the kettle on.  
  


\- Vale

After finishing the hastily written message, she slid the paper under Mythra’s door, then returned to the common area to make the tea.

Fifteen or so minutes passed before Mythra left her room. Without saying a word, she slid into the common area and curled up on one of the couches. She raised her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her legs to keep them in place.  
  


Vale: Took you long enough.

Vale set a tea on the fancy wooden coffee table ahead of Mythra, then took a seat on one of the nearby chairs, ready to knit and enjoy her own tea.

The two sat in silence for a few minutes, then Mythra finally unwrapped herself so she could plop sugar cubes - way too many of them - in her tea.

Mythra: Thanks.

Vale: Don’t mention it.

Another moment passed where they enjoyed their tea in silence. Mythra hoped Vale would ask her why she was upset, despite knowing that’s not the kind of thing Vale would do. The fact she bothered to write the note at all was a first, as far as Mythra knew.

Mythra glanced over to Vale, who was courtly weaving away at her latest project.

Mythra: ...Hey, Vale?

Vale: Mhm?

Mythra: Thank you.

Vale: I said don’t mention it.

Mythra: No, I meant… Thank you for the note. It was nice to know that you care about me.

Vale held her cup up to her face in an attempt to hide the fact that she was blushing.

Vale: Don’t get the wrong idea or anything.

Normally, Mythra would respond with a teasing quip. Instead, she stayed silent for a moment.

Mythra: You… said in your note that we could chat about what was bothering me…

Vale: I did.

Mythra: Well… mind if we do?

Vale: No.

Mythra: W-wait… no as in, no, or no as in-

Vale: Out with it!

Mythra: O-oh… sorry…

Vale: *sigh* I didn’t mean to snap at you. Whatever it is, it’s got you acting all timid. It’s not like you at all.

Mythra: I guess… Hey, Vale? Remember when we were gossiping about who would be a good match with each other?

Vale: I thought you wanted to talk about what was troubling you. But yeah, I remember.

Mythra: Well, this *is* about what’s bothering me. I’m… lonely.

Vale: Well, whoever it is, why don’t you just ask them out already?

Mythra: Wh-what!? But… That wasn’t what I…

Vale: Oh, come ON! You brought up our matchmaking gossip right before saying you’re lonely! I’m not THAT ignorant!

Mythra: I… I know… Look, I just… *sigh*

Vale: Gawds, are you sure Pyra isn’t still with you in that head of yours?

Vale regretted the words as soon as they came out. But it was too late. Mythra began sobbing again. Vale legitimately felt awful about saying that.

Vale: N-no, I didn’t mean that, I’m sorry… Mythra?

Mythra just kept struggling to muffle her cries.

Vale: Urgh, this was a bad idea. I should have just left you alone, and this wouldn’t have happened.

Vale set down her knitting materials to get up and walk away. She mumbled to herself as she slouched away.

Vale (under her breath): I really am an asshole...

Mythra: V-Vale, wait!

She stopped in her tracks, and turned to face Mythra.

Vale: Huh?

Mythra: That’s… that’s not wh-why I’m crying. Please… don’t go…

Mythra scooched over on the couch, and patted the seat next to her. Vale knew she owed it to Mythra to comfort her, so she took the hint and sat down next to her friend.

Rubbing her eyes, Mythra took a moment to compose herself again.

Mythra: I’m just so… envious. I hate it. I don’t want to envy everyone. So many of our friends have partners now. Zeke and Pandoria, Morag and Brighid… And of course Pyra and Nia… I envy Pyra most of all. She got her storybook ending. She’s happy, healthy, and loved. She’s my sister, and I’m glad she’s happy. But… there’s a part of me that just…

Vale noticed the tears return as Mythra clenched her teeth.

Mythra: I can’t… I can’t burden you with the rest of what I was going to say…

Vale: Say it if you need to say it. It’s not healthy to brood.

Mythra: …The world has Pyra. She’s loved by everyone, and for good reason. She’s the kindest person I know. She’s a better me. She’s *the* better me. What place do I have now that I’m not a real Aegis anymore? Pyra’s not only starting a family, but is running the Garfont Mercs with Rex and Nia, doing all she can for everyone. Sometimes, I just… sink back into realising the world would be better off without me…

Vale: You’ve felt this way before, yeah? You wanted the architect to let you die. How did you overcome those feelings then?

Mythra: Well… Rex was on a mission to save the world. To… make it a better place. It gave me a goal. It gave me a way forward, a way to make up for my mistakes and stop the Aegises from causing even more harm.

Vale: What changed since then? I’d say you more than compensated for the collateral damage you caused.

Mythra: It’s more than just making up for what I did. It’s about... moving forward. I don’t see a future for myself in this world. I’m just… I’m just a weapon. And I’m not talking about being a blade. I was the weapon to counter the greatest of them all. That was why Addam awakened me in the first place. I was only awakened to end Malos, and now Malos is gone.

Vale: Nobody else sees you as just a weapon, I can guarantee that much.

Mythra: It doesn’t matter what people think when it’s the truth. The world needed me for my power. Even if it still needed me, I don’t have that same power anymore.

Vale: You don’t need the power of a god to change the world, and you certainly don’t need it to live for yourself.

Mythra: But I don’t want to live for myself… I don’t even like myself.

There was a short pause where they sat in silence.

Mythra: Pyra was who I wanted to be - who I wanted to become. I thought that I could change myself to be her, but I was wrong. Instead, I got a headmate - a sister. Pyra was her own person, and I was still stuck as Mythra… She was designed to be a better me, and she is.

Vale: She’s not a better you. She’s her own person; distinct from you, sure, but not better.

Mythra: You… you don’t understand… my Aegis core crystal took my subconscious desires and turned them into Pyra. She’s more patient, more caring, a better cook, a better person… a better friend.

Vale: You don’t see that you’re both just people, that you both have different strengths and weaknesses. Pyra is a great person, but that doesn’t mean you aren’t.

Mythra: What’s one thing I’m better at than Pyra? One thing that ISN’T “being a better weapon.”

Vale: Speaking, flirting, joking, singing... You’re also more courageous, independent, gregarious, adventurous, and artistic.

Mythra: Half of those aren’t even true…

Vale: They’re all true, but even if only half were true that’s still more than just one thing you’re better at than Pyra.

Mythra: You’re just saying that...

Vale: No, I’m not. I wouldn’t lie about that.

Mythra: …

Vale: …

Mythra: …

Vale: Would you like some time to yourself?

Mythra: No! P-please, no... 

Vale: Alright. How about we look into what would make you happy, hmm?

Mythra: That’s… a really straightforward line of thinking.

Vale: It’s the simplest way of looking at it. You’re unhappy, so what would make you happy?  
  


Mythra: …

Vale: Come on, Mythra. Acting on your desires isn’t as straightforward as thinking about them, but you can’t start unless you have a starting point; a first step, and an end goal. You said you were lonely, so I’m guessing a part of where you want to end up is in the arms of someone special.  
  


Mythra: More like have them in my arms…

Vale: Then like I said before: why not ask them out?  
  


Mythra: Oh come on, Vale, you know it’s not that simple! You’re one to talk anyway, I’ve never heard you just ask someone out!

Vale: And what makes you think I’d even want to do that?

Mythra let out a half-chuckle, despite the tears still welling up in her eyes.  
  


Mythra: Don’t think you can fool me with that facade anymore, Vale. I know you’re just a big softie deep down!

Vale scoffed, but her face had turned red again.

Vale: You haven’t answered my question. Why not ask whoever you want to “hold in your arms” if they want to date you? And don’t dodge the question again, I’m trying to help!  
  


Mythra: Well… what if they don’t like me back?

Vale: What *if* they don’t? What if they *do,* hmm?  
  


Mythra: You’re not making this any easier…

Vale: And neither are you.  
  


Mythra: Fair enough, I guess. *sigh* What if they don’t even like women? Like, romantically?

Vale: Then they don’t like women.  
  


Mythra: Vale, you know me… you know I’m a lesbian.

Vale: And?  
  


Mythra: And… and I don’t want…

Vale: Don’t want what?  
  


Mythra: Never mind…

Vale: If you’re afraid of a homophobic reaction, that’s fair enough. But keep in mind how accepting everyone around you is. Morag and Brighid are lesbians, and everyone’s been supportive of them. Pyra and Nia are DISASTER bisexuals, and everyone accepts and supports them, too. Whoever it is you like, they’re probably not bigoted.  
  


Mythra: I guess you’re right.

Vale: I know, it’s not that simple. Anxiety is never one to compromise.  
  


Mythra: Yeah.

Vale: But ultimately, there’s only one way to find out for sure. I’ve got your back, Mythra. If they’re a homophobic little shit, they’ll have me to answer to.  
  


Mythra: Huh, never knew you were such a strong ally.

Vale: Who said anything about being an ally?  
  


Mythra: Oh… I just assumed…

Vale: I’m a lesbian too. There’s a reason I never wanted to talk about my own love interests with the girls...  
  


Mythra: But, why? Especially after me and a few of the others came out.

Vale: I usually don’t like getting too deep about myself, even to good friends.  
  


Mythra: I know, it’s just… We all thought that everyone had come out. Back when we had that big night where it seemed like everyone was coming out as something.

Vale: I’ll admit, there was a part of me that wanted to come out that night.  
  


Mythra: So, why didn’t you, then?

Vale: *sigh*  
  


Mythra: It’s alright. You don’t have to answer that.

Vale: I’ll tell you sometime. Just… Maybe not now.  
  


Mythra: …

Vale: Well, anyway, the point is I’ll help you talk to the gal you want to ask out. So, come on, spill. Who is it?  
  


Mythra: …

Vale: ...  
  


Mythra: …

Vale: Um, Mythra, I can’t help you without knowing who it is you’re asking out.  
  


Mythra: It’s you, Vale. Would you like to go out with me?

Vale: …

Vale sat in stunned silence, staring directly ahead of her.

Mythra: V-Vale?

Vale: yes.  
  


Mythra: Yes?

Vale: Yes, I’ll be your girlfriend.  
  


Mythra: That… went a lot smoother than I thought it would.

Vale was just as calm as she normally was, on the outside at least. On the inside, however, she was elated!

Vale: So… I was your crush?  
  


Mythra: Mhm!

Vale: And now… we’re actually dating?  
  


Mythra: Mhm!

Vale: ...  
  


Mythra: …

Vale: ...  
  


Mythra: I was really worried you didn’t like me. Not just romantically, but at all.

Vale: Of course I like you. Why else would I even bother talking to you?  
  


Mythra: I know… I guess that was the anxiety, too.

Vale: Anxiety is pretty incompetent if it thought I didn’t like you…

Mythra: Awe! So, how about my girlfriend get a taste of what it’s like to be held in my arms, hmm~?

Mythra opened her arms invitingly, and let Vale hop onto her lap. She wrapped her arms around her new girlfriend for the first time.

Vale: Mmm… this feels good.

Mythra: It feels very good…

Vale: I’ve liked you for a while now, Mythra. That’s… partly why I didn’t come out to you until now. I was… scared.

Mythra: That’s not like you. You’re one of the most confident people I know.

Vale: I turn into a weakling whenever it has something to do with someone I like… *sigh* It doesn’t really matter, though. You’re able to see through my mask, so there’s no use hiding it from you.

Mythra: That’s not entirely true, I don’t *always* see through you.

Vale: I… I want you to see through me. I want you to know the part of me I hide from everyone. I just… I want to be accepted for who I am.

Mythra: I know that feeling. And… I want the same, the other way ‘round too.

Vale: You mean there’s more about you, deep down, that I don’t know about you? Huh. I guess you *have* had some restraint at our girls’ night, after all.

Mythra: Pfft... 

Vale began to shake slightly.

Mythra: Huh? Vale, you’re trembling!

Vale: Ugh, aw-awful… sh-shakes…

Mythra held Vale closer, and tighter.

Mythra: I’ve got you. It’s ok, honey.

Now it was Vale’s turn to tear up.


End file.
